<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knot For Hire by Jypsy_witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380408">Knot For Hire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jypsy_witch/pseuds/Jypsy_witch'>Jypsy_witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jypsy_witch/pseuds/Jypsy_witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The supernatural has come out of the closet creating an untapped market after all human women have been fantasizing about the supernatural long before they had crawled out of the shadows. Sloan has opened a shifter escort service, but will he come out of mourning and find his true mate in the process?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knot for Hire</p>
<p>Intro</p>
<p>Women have romanticized the supernatural as far back as anyone can remember long before they had come into the light and had been thought to be little more than tales told to make the children behave. When the supernatural community had come  out of  hiding demanding their own basic rights the world found itself turned on its ear. All of a sudden the wolf men and vampires were not only real but demanding their own place in a formerly human world no longer content to hide in the shadows. </p>
<p>The power vacuum lasted nearly a decade with several near misses at a war to gain rights of their own. Finally additions to the constitution and a treaty later the supernatural had the same basic 'human' rights as the rest of the world and a council in each country that governed them. Vampire were required to find donors or visit blood banks in order to gain their meal so that the general public did not feel threatened and the breaking of this meant an automatic death penalty. </p>
<p>Women still romanticized the super natural begging vampires to bite, and wanting to date the beasts. This provoked the idea Sloan took advantage of to create an escort service to allow the humans to walk on the wild side.</p>
<p>“Sloan you can't be serious after all the work our kind has gone through for basic rights you are purposely creating an avenue for supernaturals to be objectified.” Bartlett shouted.</p>
<p>“I am not forcing anyone to join my company I am simply tapping into a new market that has previously been unexplored.”</p>
<p>“There is a reason for that Sloan! Our people do not need to be paraded around like a prized stud dogs. Do you have any idea how many human women have agreed to go on a date with me just to say that they have fucked a wolf? Some come right out and ask me if I will knot them, hell one freak asked me to take her in wolf form.” Bartlett spat</p>
<p>“We have a policy against any sexual act in animal form not only is it disgusting, but also illegal.” Sloan sneered.</p>
<p>“What would Emily have to say about this Sloan I know that you have been lost ever since your mate died. This is not the way to..” Bartletts voice died off as Sloans fist smashed into his jaw.</p>
<p>“Do not ever mention my mates name again.” Sloan snarled.</p>
<p>It was finally the day Sloan had anticipated for months. He had appoints scheduled out for his escorts for the next 3 months leaving 2 to 3 spots open for repeat customers. He had a total of 13 employees including himself 3 wolves, a tiger, panther, lion, 2 dragons, and 5 vampires. If the client requested to be bitten or more intimate services they had to sign a disclosure so that they couldn't try to come back later to say they had been unwilling. He had spent months on putting together the marketing, the public profiles for each of his escorts and the regulations that would keep him, his company, and employees safe.</p>
<p>One</p>
<p>Sloans first customer was a sweet young wall flower that had read one too many paranormal romance novels. She expected that they would meet and he would look into her eyes and instantly discover that they were meant to be. He took her out to dinner acted the perfect gentleman and brought her home. She had not thankfully wanted the 'after dark' package which allowed for the more intimate services.</p>
<p>Each of his escorts in the beginning had clients like this some continued on to be repeat customers others left disappointed and never came back. The business blossomed and he opened up several more offices now up to nearly 50 employees. He had been in business nearly two years before finally taking a well earned vacation. His last client before that would be the lovely young Aria she had asked for an escort that could double as a guard after his company had been recommended by a friend. Seeing an opportunity for a new marketing ability he had happily taken the job himself. </p>
<p>Aria was a beautiful young up and coming singer that has recently had a problem with a group of stalkers calling themselves the fan club. There had already been one kidnapping attempt and she found herself too frightened to go to her next appearance which would be a charity concert and ball without security. A group of security guard would bring too much attention so she had decided on one guard that would act as her date. </p>
<p>Aria paced waiting for her escort to arrive. It had seemed like an odd choice for security until she discovered that the entire agency had been made up of supernaturals. What she had not expected was to open the door and find the most handsome man she had ever seen tall topping her own five foot five inches by about a foot built to make a greek god jealous with dark sable hair, soft chocolate eyes and a warm honey complexion.</p>
<p>Sloan froze when the door opened to reveal his charge for the night her scent spoke of long sensual nights and brought his wolf protectively to the surface. She seemed so small barely coming to his shoulder with wavy auburn hair, curves in all the right places and the most adorable freckles smattering across her ivory skin. Her doe eyes held so much trust that it nearly brought him to his knees. “Good evening Ms Harmony I will be your escort for the evening. My Name is Sloan Ward.”</p>
<p>She stuttered just a bit as she replied bringing a smirk from him. “ Mr. Ward let me just grab my shawl and bag and we can go.</p>
<p>He nearly whistles as he watched her delectable ass sway in that flowing emerald gown. “You really should wear flats that will be easy to run in just to be safe.”</p>
<p>“This dress will not work with flats Mr. Ward.”</p>
<p>“Fashion is not more important than your safety.”</p>
<p>“It is when you were wearing the shoes meant for the dress when the fittings were done. The dress is too long without the shoes I would trip.”</p>
<p>He grumbled about women and no common sense as he took her keys to lock the door behind them. They were quiet the rest of the way to the concert hall that had been set up for the charity event. Her concert would take up half of the event and a ball the rest the event would be catered by her best friend Rose which would be a huge boost for her fledgling company according to his research. He just prayed there would be at least decent security there beyond Aria having him there as her personal guard and escort.</p>
<p>The concert went without a hitch her music enthralling everyone as if there were a siren instead of a human on the stage. He now had a better understanding of the old myth and wondered how much of it had been true. He had followed to her dressing room standing just inside the door with his back turned to give privacy while he guarded the entrance since she had brought a change of clothing for after the concert. </p>
<p>Her startled gasp and the thump of something falling had him turning around quickly a growl on his lips. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Her shaking hand help out a rose with a needle sank deep in the heart of the flower along with a note claiming her as the fan clubs property. They had been upset that she had brought an escort to this event when previously she had been notably single. “Its silly of me to be so frightened of a flower but” Her voice faded into soft sobs as he picked her up holding her close. </p>
<p>“Its alright to be scared Aria, but I will keep you safe.” Her big doe eyes sparkled with tears as she looked up at him her arms tightening around his neck pressing her full breasts into his chest and he lost himself. He growled leaning down to take her mouth with his. His wold danced with excitement in his mind when her mouth opened under his inviting him in. Their tongues met tasting each other as he sat down shifting her to straddle his lap his cock hardening further as she ground her soft heat down on him. </p>
<p>A knock at the dressing room door interrupted them even as he had been reaching to unzip her gown. “What?!” he snarled loudly as she scrambled from his lap.</p>
<p>“The ball is beginning and the board members are asking for Aria.” A nervous voice answered from the door.</p>
<p>He looked to Aria who mouthed 10 to him. “She will be ready in ten minutes tell them to be patient she just had a small scare.” That is in fact something I want to talk to you about. He stepped out of the door careful to block the view of the dressing room. “I specifically asked that no deliveries be allowed to her dressing room unless I inspected them. She received a rose with a needle buried at its heart and a threatening message. Do you care to explain how that made it into her dressing room?”</p>
<p>“We did not think a flower delivery would be a problem sir.” The young ma gulp stepping back from Sloan.</p>
<p>“I did not ask you to think. I gave an order that nothing entered that room that did not come with her or get checked out by me first. I will be speaking to the board about this I can't believe how sloppy the security has been for this event.” Sloan snarled showing his teeth.</p>
<p>“Sloan you are scaring the poor man. Come let go make an appearance at this party I am tired and want to go home soon.” Aria soothed slipping her arm through his.</p>
<p>They sat for dinner with the board making small talk until finally the music started and people began to dance. Sloan saw her watching the dancing couples wistfully for a few minutes before standing and offering his hand to invite her to dance with him. Her face glowed with happiness as she he led her to the dance floor even as he cursed himself for offering. He could not properly guard her if this attraction continued it was a good thing he had only been hired for the event. She moved so fluidly with him that it felt as if they were the only ones in the room so lost in each other they did not even notice when  the other dancers slowly stepped to the side as they watched them dance across the floor. </p>
<p>Thunderous applause brought them back to reality as the dance ended causing Aria to blush prettily. “Thank you for dancing with me where on earth did you learn to dance a formal waltz so well?” </p>
<p>“I have 3 sisters all of which took ball room dancing and needed someone to practice on my brother Bartlett and I were roped in constantly.”  Sloan chuckled I never thought it would actually come in handy though.</p>
<p>“I am pretty sure you could have the pick of the women in this room now.” She teased</p>
<p>“Why would I want that when I have the most beautiful woman here on my arm.” Sloan answered seriously.</p>
<p>The surprised happiness on her face made him want to growl. “You don't have to say that Sloan I know I am chubby and mousy.”</p>
<p>“You are perfect Aria no true man wants a stick. I want a woman with curves and you are absolutely gorgeous.” He argued softly.</p>
<p>“You mean it don't you?” She asked looking up at him in wonder.</p>
<p>“I don't make it a habit to lie little one.” </p>
<p>She threaded her arm through his leaning her head on his arm. “Can you please take me home now I am very tired after the show.”</p>
<p>He took her to say her goodbyes before headed to the door frowning at the lack of security again to walk them to the car. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he scanned their surroundings someone was watching them. He pulled her closer as he guided her to the waiting limo and told the driver to hurry and get them back. The problem he felt coming did not show ts ugly head until they arrived back to her apartment. The building was a secure building you needed a key to get into and had a person manning the front desk at all times, but her door stood partially open when they arrived. </p>
<p>“Stay here Aria.” Sloan pulled a gun from the ankle holster hidden by his slacks and slowly made his way through the destroyed apartment before coming back to get her. “The apartment is in bad shape but no one is inside. Try not to touch anything as you look to see if anything is missing I am calling the police.”</p>
<p>Aria wanted to cry again as she looked at her home. “Who could do this to someones home? This is supposed to be my safe space away from the world. My fan aren't even supposed to know it exists! I keep my address listed as the estate I inherited from my mother.”</p>
<p>“It always gets out. It only takes one person following you to get the news out to the entire world. The police will be here in a few minutes.” He sighed when she walked into his arms.</p>
<p>“I don't want you staying here tonight, can you call a friend?” His hands ran over her back soothingly as he spoke.</p>
<p>“I don't want to bring this trouble to any of my friends houses. I think I will stay in a hotel and have a security system installed tomorrow and maybe get a dog.” She looked up in surprise as he chuckled.</p>
<p>“What is funny about what I said?” She asked</p>
<p>“Do you know what kind of supernatural I am?” He chuckled again.</p>
<p>“No just that you are a shifter.”</p>
<p>“I am a wolf little one so it is just a bit funny talking about getting a dog since I am a canine.” </p>
<p>Her hands flew to her face in embarrassment. “I am so sorry I meant no offense.”</p>
<p>“None taken a dog will actually be a good idea. I can give you a friends phone number that raises and trains guard dogs.” Sloan answered.</p>
<p>“Can you please stay with me Sloan? I feel safe with you.” Aria asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I am not entirely sure that is a good idea. I am very attracted to you as is my wolf Aria if I stay I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself.” Sloan growled softly.</p>
<p>“I am not asking you to keep them to yourself Sloan.” </p>
<p>“Be very careful with that offer Aria I am an alpha wolf and very possessive I will not let go so easily of a woman that appeals to both halves of me.” </p>
<p>The police knocked saving her from having to answer right away. They went through the apartment finding little missing but all of her clothes had been destroyed. The destroyed clothing had been put in a pile and someone had masturbated on  them which she had not noticed before. Sloan had come in then to get the scents in the room but whoever had done this had been very smart spraying the room and evidence down with bleach so that a shifter could not get their scent and the evidence would be tainted and useless. There would not be a viable dna sample most likely.</p>
<p>“Ms. Harmony we are going to ask that you leave for the night as we are going to get a crew in here to gather evidence. We will contact you when you are able to come home.” The officer who came up to them spoke in soft tones trying not to upset her anymore than she already was.</p>
<p>“I can take you to a friends house or to the hotel now if you like. We can stop and get anything you may need on the way.” Sloan offered</p>
<p>“Sloan when you said both halves of you were attracted to me what does that mean?”</p>
<p>Sloan sighed. “It means that if we sleep together my wolf may mark you as ours. This mark would not be permanent it would be considered a courtship mark because my wolf sees you as a possible mate. He did not even react this strongly when I found my first mate so I wanted to make it clear what you would be signing up for.”</p>
<p>“Your first mate? So is this a polyamorous situation then?” Aria was not sure if she should be angry or complimented.</p>
<p>“No my mate died in child birth. Wolves typically mate for life, but my other half did not claim her as I said he is being much more active and insistent about you.” Sloan answered quickly not wanting her to get the wrong idea.</p>
<p>“I want to be with you Sloan. I can't explain it, but it just feels right.” </p>
<p>“Lets go get the things you need to stay with me for a while. I had planned to go on vacation to my lake house for a couple weeks would you be willing to come with me?” Sloan asked “It will get you out of the city and I can have a friend take care of the security system while we are gone.” </p>
<p>“That sounds like a perfect idea I have no engagements for the next few weeks as I wanted to work on writing some songs for my next album anyway.” She slipped into his arms looking up at him with total trust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the delay I have been so busy at work that home is essentially for sleeping and eating. It is a short chapter but hoping to get another out in a few days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sloan inwardly groaned as they went back outside this time getting into his Jeep he had brought with him to go to his lake house. He had to lift Aria up into the large forest green vehicle as her dress did not allow her to step up into the large vehicle. This was such a bad idea his wolf pranced happily in his mind pushing him to take her to his home to see if their potential mate would like the nest he had built away from the world. Arias scent told him that she felt just as excited her body responding to his in a way that had him imagining her filling out with his pups.</p><p>She ignored the seat belt moving on the bench seat to curl beneath his arm nuzzling her face into him sending his instincts into chaos. Leaning down he aggressively took her mouth pulling her hard into his chest hands roaming over her curves as their tongues fought for dominance. Her scent grew heavier with desire and need as he growled into her mouth even as he forcefully set her into her own seat buckling the seat belt despite the adorable pout on her luscious kiss swollen lips.</p><p>“Time to go princess before we lose control and I take you right here in the parking garage for your apartment. If this does happen I will be damned if the first time happens in a car. He reached down to adjust himself bringing her attention to the large bulge hidden in his formal wear. <br/>“We have been interrupted every time things have gotten interesting are you a bit uncomfortable there Sloan are you sure you would not let me take care of that for you.” Arias voice came out soft and husky.</p><p>His wolf fought for dominance even she unbuckled the seat belt leaning over to reach for his fly. The sound of his zipper being undone broke the silent war going on between himself and his wolf over her offer. He watched as she brought reached into his slacks to bring out his heavy cock purring as her hand wrapped around him her fingers not able to meet at the base. “I see the stories are true about shifters are true you are blessed under the belt.”  Leaning down she licked around the tip collecting a pearly drop of his essence before moving to run her tongue up and down his shaft tasting him thoroughly as his hand threaded into her hair on a growl. </p><p>“You are playing with fire little one.”</p><p>“I have always had a fascination with fire especially when it tastes so good.” She answered back huskily taking him into her mouth as far as she could her tongue dancing against the sensitive underside of his cock. Pulling back she sucked hard at his tip allowing his hand to guide her up and down feeling his cock swell between her lips. He stopped her as she tried to take all of him in pressing her fist closed at his base. </p><p>“My knot will swell as I get closer to climax it is dangerous if you take all of me as it does.” Sloan gasped.</p><p>Aria gave an adorable little growl as she opened her mouth wider. His hips began to rise to meet her fucking into her little mouth. As he neared completion and his knot swelled she caressed it with both hands not quite believing how big it was and wondering in the back of her mind if she would be able to take him when the time came. Suddenly he thrust harshly upward his hand holding her fast as his salty cum filled her mouth over flowing her mouth down to her her breasts. </p><p>“I am..” Sloan started </p><p>“Don't you dare apologize to me for what has to be the single hottest moment of my life and you are delicious.” He watched in amazement as Aria scooped up the cum that had leaked from her mouth with her fingers licking them with a soft moan. </p><p>His eyes turning completely gold he dragged her forward for a kiss his hand finding its way beneath her skirt to her soaked pussy. His fingers circled her sensitive clit his other hand pulling at the top of her dress with a rip exposing her breasts to his hungry lips. “So wet oh god Aria so hot and ready. I am barely holding on to my control here.”</p><p>Her hips writhed under his masterful hands her orgasm coming quickly. He took her nipple into his mouth nibbling at her nipple as she came on his fingers. She fell back against the seat boneless watching as he tasted her from his fingers. “I can't wait to take my time with tasting you little one to feel you riding my face and begging me to stop and take you.”</p><p>They finally made it to a small shopping mall that would have everything she would need and she wore his button up shirt over her torn dress. Luckily he had a change of clothing in the jeep and now wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that looked as if it had been painted on making her fingers each to explore the muscles hidden beneath. </p><p>“Pick out anything you need to be comfortable at my lake house for the next two weeks and make sure you include a couple of swim suits as well as some sweater as it still gets cool at night near the water.” She wandered the stores grumbling when he refused to let her pay for anything. </p><p>“You do realize I hired you not the other way around.” Aria complained as they got to the last store to pick up essentials for the bathroom.</p><p>“That ended the moment we became intimate, and my wolf decided to court you please indulge my instincts and allow me to take care of you. As a male it pleases me to take care of your needs.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>long smutty chapter fair warning ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three</p><p>Sloan smiled softly as Aria leaned heavily into him falling asleep. He could not believe that he had found her by pure chance and through his escort service the irony was not lost on him. He would need to make some calls to pull in help he trusted once they reached his cabin canceling the bookings would hurt but his business would survive if he called in some favors to get new escorts on board. </p><p>“Skyler I need your help can you come up to my cabin?” Sloan shook he head as his outrageous friend squealed over the over the line.</p><p>“For my personal savior of course Poppy! What is it your tech goddess can do for you?” Skyler asked excitedly. “Do I need to set up a new computer system for you I told you not to buy store bought computers.”</p><p>“My computers are fine Queenie. We need to try and track down the members of a stalker group after my client Aria Harmony.” </p><p>“Wait you have Aria up at your cabin Poppy? Say no more I am packing my babies and getting in my car.” Skyler squealed.</p><p>“Queenie you are going to behave with Aria she is special to me both my wolf and I are already bonding to her. We have computers here with a secure hookup, you set it up yourself.” Sloan felt a headache coming on he just knew that Skyler would be bouncing everywhere like giddy toddler on speed.</p><p>“Your no fun Poppy you can't expect me to tone down for anyone let alone use subpar equipment see you in a few hours!” Skyler hung up before he could retort whirling around her flat like a dervish to gathering the things she needed.</p><p>Shaking his head Sloan made two other calls bring in his brother Bartlett and his friend and partner Roman Gladius. </p><p>Sloan arrived at the cabin in the early hours of the morning before dawn he couldn't bring himself to wake her so he carried Aria into the cabin fumbling to unlock the door and turn off the alarm without setting her down. The team he needed to protect her would be here within hours setting the alarm and locking he he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom taking off her shoes he laid her down on the bed tucking a blanket around her before sitting down in the armchair in the corner to keep watch he would sleep once his back up arrived.</p><p>Roman approached the cabin flashing his lights a few times to gain Sloans attention as arranged over the line. “Thank you so much for coming Roman I need people I can trust on this one.”</p><p>“I will always fight at your side as your brother in arms my friend. This woman you have brought here she is special?” Roman asked.</p><p>“There is a very likely chance she is my mate. My wolf has been so active and protective of her from the moment we met and the heat with her is through the roof.” Sloan admitted.</p><p>“Congratulations my brother! Once this is over we shall celebrate your life partner.” </p><p>“Thank you I am going to go back to her and sleep for a while now that you are here to keep watch. We were not followed that I know of, and this cabin is not well known to be connected to me, but I was not willing to take any chances.” Sloan ran his hand through his hair tiredly.</p><p>“Understood brother rest easily no one will bring harm here while I watch over you.”</p><p>Sloan made his way upstairs moving about his room quietly removing his clothing and grabbing an old pair of basket ball shorts to sleep in. He curled around Aria pulling her into his arms to rest loving how she curled into him sighing happily. Nuzzling his nose into her neck he felt his wolf relax in a way he never had before drifting into sleep.</p><p>Aria cuddled further Sloan happily as she woke slowly nuzzling into him her lips brushing his neck with light nibbling kisses. “Mmm good morning”</p><p>“You are playing with fire little one the mating pull is strong to claim you as my mate. Do you feel the pull?” Sloans sleep heavy voice rumbled out.</p><p>“I don't know what this mating pull you are talking about is, but if it is the overwhelming urge to spend the rest of my life with you, caring for you, and raising a family with you, then yes I feel the pull deeply.</p><p>His eyes glowed yellow with feeling as he move to her to lay on her back on the bed his hand cupping her face gently. “Then you are mine Aria I will not let you go now.”</p><p>Something within Sloan snapped and with a growl, his gathered her up against him crushing his lips against hers. He pressing her firmly against the bed wedging a knee between her legs sucking her bottom lip between his. Aria eagerly opened her mouth to him as he took what she was offering with a sweep of his tongue.</p><p>Aria sank her fingers into his hair as he deepened the kiss shuddering with desire as Sloan moved to brush soft kisses along her jaw tilting her head to bear her throat giving him better access to move his lips across her smooth flesh dragging a strangled moan from her. Sloan found the sensitive spot at the junction between her neck and shoulder where his wolf would place his mark causing her hands to drop to clutch at his shoulders. Her breathing became ragged as he pressed his knee more insistently against her core causing her legs to part further as waves of pleasure washed over her. Tensing her fingernails digging into his flesh as Sloan brushed his lips over hers again, rough and demanding while his hand slid to caress the curve of her breast causing her nipples to harden pressing against his hair roughened chest.</p><p>His hand closed over her breast kneading the soft flesh through her dress thumb flicking against the erect nipple. Her moan muffled by his mouth, his tongue gliding tangling with hers pulling away she gasped for air heat flushing her cheeks and tingling straight down to her core as she rode Sloans knee between her thighs.</p><p>Aria cried out her heart racing as she pressed her lips against his her tongue delving inside. Sloan growled low in his throat the vibrations rumbling against her fanning the heat inside her even higher. His hand released her breast moving down to push the fabric of her dress over her hips. His fingers curling around her upper thigh, lifting it up as he pushed his knee harder into her, rubbing at her clit through her thin undergarment.</p><p>Aria hissed bucking her hips against him so close to release when Sloan abruptly pulled away. She groaned in disappointment as he chuckled his hand reaching between her legs pulling her underwear to the side teasing his fingers along her wet cleft drawing a strangled gasp as he thrust two fingers between into folds moving them slowly back and forth watching her face as he stretched her slowly.</p><p>The material of her panties were soaked with her fluids and Sloan groaned the scent of her arousal driving him insane. He pushed his hips forward, rubbing his hard, throbbing cock against her while his fingers pressed against her clit, rubbing circles over the nub of sensitive flesh. Her breath caught in her throat, rocking her hips as she whimpered his name.</p><p>Sloan yanked his finger from her soaked center grasping the side of her underwear and ripping it from her the fabric falling uselessly to the side. His claws rending the dress rendering her naked his hand brushing against her slick folds now bare to his touch smirking as she jolts as if he had shocked her.</p><p>“So sensitive don't worry I will give you what you need.” Sloan growled out. She is so, so wet, she’s soaked the sheets beneath her, and Sloan can’t think of anything but tasting her until her arousal covers his face. He gives her nipple one last suck and nip sliding back down her body to hold her down by the hips and bury his tongue in her as deep as he can, pushing into her in one slow twist. </p><p> </p><p>Aria Screams her hands tangling in his hair “Sloan god I can't” She pants raggedly.</p><p>Sloan fucks her with his tongue, tortuously slow, stretching and curling his tongue inside her as if he could reach her G-spot Aria crying out her arousal coming almost faster than Sloan can lap up. He stays away from her clit even though he knows it’s what she wants, taking his time to circle his tongue in her tight hole, reaching inside her as deep as he can go. He can’t get to the spot he wants, and growls in frustration, making her scream again as a new flood of wetness coats his tongue. He growls hungrily, feeling her building up to a peak again. Despite every instinct in him telling him to continue, he pulls away again before she can come wanting to be inside her the first time she comes with him.</p><p>“No, no!” she sobs, trying to pull him back against her, and when that fails she tries to move her own fingers to her pussy. He growls again, catching her wrists and pinning them over her head. Arias eyes are wide, pupils blown as she stares up at him and her breath  coming in fast heavy pants.</p><p>“No,” he tells her. “You will come with me the first time.”</p><p>Aria whines, rolling her head back, baring her throat, and Sloan wants to sink his teeth in and mark her. “God Sloan please I’m so ready”</p><p>“Not enough,” he says, nipping at her exposed neck. He can feel her blood rushing hot beneath the surface of her skin, she’s flushed a beautiful pink from her ears and cheeks all the way down her chest, to the hard tips of her nipples. He pulls one into his mouth and suckles, rolling it between his teeth. On an impulse he runs his fangs along her tender flesh allowing her to feel their sharp points drawing more needy sounds from her.</p><p>“Sloan, please fuck me, I need you,” Aria begs and he almost gives in, he wanting to sink into her so badly. </p><p>“It’s not enough,” he says again, nipping at the curve of her breast. “Not for you to take my knot.”</p><p>Aria goes completely still, her heart skipping a beat and for a dizzying moment Sloan feels blinding panic thinking perhaps he shouldn’t have brought it up. “We can still stop Aria..” Sloan started hesitantly.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “No, I’m just..  I wasn’t sure if it was real I thought for sure that the romance industry made that up.”</p><p>“I want all of you Sloan and that includes your wolf.” still Sloan hesitated.</p><p>“Fine then let me be completely up front with you.  I want you, and I want your wolf. And I want any hot, kinky, leaves me begging for more sex that the both of you can offer me.” Aria squirms a bit. “Now, I’ve been denied coming twice, can we please get.. oh god”</p><p>Sloan smirks at her as he curls his finger inside her, then leaning down to kiss her. He moves her hands to the headboard. “Hold on tight little one,” he says lowly into her ear, feeling her shudder. “I’m going to get you ready to take me. You will  beg for it, scream your pleasure, and when you think you cant take another moment I’ll fuck you until you can’t even crawl.”</p><p>“Sloan,” Aria keens. “I want you now please I'm begging you don't make me wait.”</p><p>“No I’m just getting started.” he stripped the basketball shorts away leaving him completely naked.</p><p>Before she could say anything further he had his head between her thighs again curling his tongue around her clit. He pushed two fingers into her tight slit fucking her and stretching her pressing her core into his mouth lapping at her long and slow as he added a third finger curling them to reach the spot that made her arch off the bed her mouth open in a silent scream right on the edge of finding her climax and once again he stopped just before she can her peak.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you,” she bit out, clenching down hard on his fingers he relished the noises she made.</p><p>Shifting up her body he tugged on one nipple with his wet fingers the other into his mouth sucking hard nipping at her nipple and twisting them sharply with his fingers pulling keening noises out of her. Deeming that she had finally had enough he kissed his way down her body grabbing her thighs holding them down and spread wide. Her sharp gasp and the sudden spike in her already-high arousal reassures him how much she wants this he attacked her core small growls escaping him she rewards him with a rush of wetness. He reaches for that spot inside her, gratified when he hears her cry out, then focuses his attention there, pushing his tongue in steady strokes until she’s shaking her cries turning to keening screams of pleasure. He lets one hand drift from the curve of her hip over to her swollen clit, and when he brushes a circle around it one, two, three times  Aria screams finding her release in a gush of wetness covering his face he’s surrounded by Arias scent it’s so good, it’s so, so good, and Sloan just wants more.</p><p>He kept pushing her his tongue curling inside her even as she’s trembling and sobbing in gasps above him, trying to pull away from the intensity. He doesn’t let her move, buries his face even deeper into her, his thumb circling her clit insistently, and he can feel it in her blood, the way she’s rising up to a peak again.</p><p>“ Sloan - I – oh dear god Sloan,” Aria is whimpering, her hands gripping tight where they moved to tangle in his hair. “I’m going to..”</p><p>Sloan groaned his approval,  sucking her clit into his mouth now fucking her hard with four fingers. He could hear her heart racing her whole body trying to buck up from his hold, and she is so wet he couldn't get enough of her. Then everything stilled for a moment and she reached another peak crying out Sloans name. He eased her down through the aftershocks then pulling back watching her.</p><p> </p><p>Sloan had never seen a more beautiful sight than his mate practically glowing her skin flushed, her whole body trembling with a faint sheen of sweat, hair in a mess, breasts heaving with labored breathing, and legs splayed open for him. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her clit relishing her twitch when he does then moved up taking her mouth hard allowing her to taste herself on his lips. “Are you alive there love?” he asks, slightly smug. He loved bringing her to peak especially under his tongue.</p><p>She practically attacked his mouth in reply nipping at his lower lip as her fingers clutch tight in his hair. “Fuck yes.”</p><p>Grasping her lower lip between in his teeth Sloan slides his hand between them to brush against her pussy and Aria keens bucking up against the touch. He shifted to tug her earlobe between his teeth and murmuring “Ready for more?” Aria stared up at him eyes wide nodding unsure she could even speak at this point. He grinned down at her holding her hips down with one hand using the other to push two fingers up into her tight core. She chokes out a cry her whole body shaking as he starts to pump in and out of her in firm steady strokes.</p><p>“Fuck, Sloan, oh please..” She let out a moan low and rough her hips trying to arch up from where he had her pinned. He didn't let her seek out the extra contact moving his fingers steadily keeping her from coming yet. “I can't take any more teasing.”</p><p>He groaned, immediately removing his fingers sending her over the edge again while she’s still shuddering with the aftershocks of her peak thrust into her burying his cock in one long hard thrust. Aria shrieked her muscles tightening around his diamond-hard cock as he starts moving inside her sinking in to the hilt each time. He’d been hard for hours dying to be inside her but unable to have her. Now that he finally found himself inside  her he started to lose control thrusting into her at a hard pace fingers working her clit as she whimpered desperately beneath him. He felt her riding high from one peak straight into the next as he fucked her deeper relishing in her screams, his name on her lips her core clenched like a vice on his cock.</p><p>She felt so good clenched around him he lost all control fucking into her relentlessly cries fueling him.  His wolf riding him hard to take and mate her he grabbed her ankles lifting them up to rest on his shoulders hearing her howl at the deeper angle he took care to pound into that sweet spot  mercilessly in enforcing her pleasure, and moves his thumb to press firm circles over her clit. He hears it a split second before he feels it  the catch of her breath, the break in her scream, a skip in her heartbeat then her body is seizing up with her release her core clamping down tight on him, and Aria wailing like she’s possessed. </p><p>“Oh fuck, Aria!” Sloan growls fucking her through it a few more thrusts and he growled as his own orgasm finally came bright and hot spreading through his limbs he thrusts deep buying himself to the hilt feeling his knot forming inside her locking him deep in her core he spills her seed into her unprotected womb. Rolling to his back bringing her to rest on top of him she stroked her body gently minding that his claws did not to pierce her skin. </p><p>“Aria,” he pants collapsed on his chest “Are you alright?” </p><p>“I.. I am pretty sure you broke me” Aria whimpered pressing her lips gently to his. Her cheeks wet with tears her hands are shaking as she raised them to stroke his hair. She sounded completely wrecked, broken from the pleasure and over stimulation. “So glad I am your mate Sloan I think you have ruined me for other men.”</p><p>“Mine,” he snarled sinking his fangs into that sensitive spot at her shoulder marking her as his for the rest of their lives. He stroked his tongue over the mark soothing the pain and closing the wound that scared before his eyes. “Love you mate.”</p><p>Her only response is to tug him closer laying her head down listening to his heart still beating rapidly as they waited for his knot to soften. He planted sloppy kisses all along her face and neck, contentedly inhaling her scent. They drifted back to sleep still connected and utterly content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. author note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I apologize I am putting both of my stories on hiatus as I am actually taking this story and doing some re-working and extending it into a novel to publish on amazon. If anyone is interested in doing any beta reading please reach out to me at iria_maiya@yahoo.com I have too many plot bunnies running around to concentrate on anything else so again I apologize.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am posting my first original work please be kind enough to comment as any feed back is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>